


Dia, Matahariku

by haruruine



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, getting know each other until being idols, hokumai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruruine/pseuds/haruruine
Summary: Terinspirasi dari doujin buatan seorang artist Pixiv.Kumpulan kisah perjalanan hubungan seorang Ijuuin Hokuto dengan Maita Rui sejak awal mereka bertemu.





	1. First Time We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Betapa sulitnya menemukan asupan Hokumai sehingga Author memutuskan untuk membuat salah satunya lewat fanfic ini. Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai _dirty-blond_ itu melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan kampusnya. Pertama-tama ia pergi menuju meja tempat petugas perpustakaan berada dan bertanya, lalu petugas tersebut memberi petunjuk arah padanya. Ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh petugas tersebut.

_‘Buku Natsume Souseki…buku Natsume Souseki…’_

Kata-kata itu terus berulang di dalam benaknya sambil pandangannya menyusuri rak buku di sekitarnya dengan seksama. Bola matanya tiba-tiba berhenti di suatu posisi, menatap sebuah buku yang ia cari-cari dari tadi.

Tangannya hendak meraih buku tersebut, namun di saat bersamaan, sebuah tangan lainnya yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari pada tangan Hokuto ikut meraih buku yang sama.

Hokuto menang. Ia berhasil memegang buku itu duluan. Ia lebih cepat sekian detik dari orang tersebut. Karena tidak sengaja, tangan lainnya itu menimpa tangan Hokuto yang berhasil memegang buku tersebut.

 _“Oh! Sorry!”_ sahut laki-laki di sebelah Hokuto sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Hokuto, membuat Hokuto tertegun.

“ _Hmm? Do you want to read this?”_ Hokuto berinisiatif menawarkan sambil menyodorkan buku tersebut pada orang itu.

_“Uh, actually yes! But if you want to read it too, it is okay! I can wait,”_

_“No, I can read it next time. You can take it first,”_

Senyum laki-laki itu langsung merekah, lagi-lagi membuat Hokuto tertegun.

 _“Alright then, if you insist! Thank you! I will make sure to return it around next week!”_ Dia menerima buku tersebut dengan perasaan senang, kemudian hendak pergi.

 _“Wait! Your name…what is your name?”_ tanya Hokuto saat laki-laki yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya itu belum berjalan jauh darinya.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti.

 _“You can call me Michael. And you?”_ lelaki yang mengaku bernama Michael itu setengah berbalik, menunggu jawaban dari Hokuto.

_“I am Hokuto. Nice to meet you,”_

_“Nice to meet you too! Thank you for the book, Hokuto!”_

Michael melambaikan tangannya pada Hokuto, kemudian berjalan hingga sosoknya hilang di balik rak-rak buku.

“Namanya Michael…mungkin dia mahasiswa pertukaran dari luar negeri…” gumamnya.

Tanpa disadari, tumbuh rasa penasaran yang muncul di dalam diri Hokuto mengenai sosok Michael tersebut.


	2. The Truth Behind It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CH 2 UPDATED!]  
> Terinspirasi dari doujin buatan seorang artist Pixiv.
> 
> Kumpulan kisah perjalanan hubungan seorang Ijuuin Hokuto dengan Maita Rui sejak awal mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

“Jadi di sinilah tempat kita akan berlatih setiap minggu. Kesepakatannya sih setiap hari Jumat sore dari jam empat sampai seselesainya. Tapi terkadang sampai diusir pegawai. Oh iya, tapi kalau ada pertandingan dengan orang luar, frekuensi latihannya akan ditambah. Tergantung kesepakatan semua member mau ditambah hari apa. Lalu kalau sedang masa-masa ujian, kegiatan klub ditiadakan. Tentu saja supaya tidak mengganggu semuanya—”

Hokuto mendengarkan penjelasan dari seniornya mengenai klub tenis tempat ia baru saja bergabung. Ya, dia mahasiswa baru di kampus tersebut. Supaya memiliki koneksi lebih banyak, bisa mengisi waktu luang, menjaga tubuh tetap bugar, ia memilih klub tenis. Ia juga cukup suka bermain tenis sejak kecil.

Tapi, tujuan utamanya adalah—

“Takamura- _senpai,_ saya dengar manajer klub ini cantik dan populer. Apakah itu benar?” tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, meluncur jauh dari topik pembicaraan.

“Ah, jadi itu tujuanmu masuk klub ini?” Senior tersebut melempar balik pertanyaan dengan alisnya yang mulai berkedut.

“Ahahaha…bagaimana ya…”

“Awas saja kalau kamu tidak serius di klub ini ya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu,”

“Ahaha, _senpai kowai ne~”_

Mereka berdua melanjutkan tur keliling mereka sambil mengobrol mengenai kepentingan klub.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Hokuto terhenti menatap sosok yang tak asing tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Ia melihat laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah sedang mengobrol bersama orang lain sambil memegangi raket tenis di pinggir lapangan.

“Orang itu…” Hokuto berkata tanpa sadar.

“Ah? Rui? Dia juga seniormu di klub ini, namanya Maita Rui. Orangnya sangat energik dan _mood maker_ di klub ini. Oi, Rui!” Setelah memberi penjelasan, Takamura pun memanggil orang yang ia maksud  tanpa berpikir panjang. Orang tersebut spontan melambaikan tangannya, lalu melihat Hokuto. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

“Dia member baru?” tanya Rui, sambil menatap Hokuto yang menunjukkan raut muka agak terkejut bercampur bingung.

“He-eh. Sepertinya tujuan dia sama seperti member-member sebelumnya, gara gara manajer,” jawab Takamura sambil menghela napas kecil.

Hokuto masih terdiam memandangi Rui. Rui pun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hokuto, seperti mengerti akan suatu hal.

“Kamu terkejut? _I’m very sorry then!”_ Hokuto pun tersadar dengan perkataan Rui tersebut.

“Oi, oi. Kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain?” tanya Takamura yang bingung menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

“ _Yes!_ Kami bertemu di perpustakaan, yah semacam itulah. _Right,_ Hokuto?” Rui memastikan.

“Iya…baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu,” Hokuto kembali pada postur normalnya. Rasa penasarannya sudah sedikit terkikis.

“Kita belum berkenalan sepenuhnya. Aku ingin berkenalan lagi. Namaku Ijuiin Hokuto,” Hokuto menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

“ _Right! I’m Maita Rui!_ Sebenarnya panggilanku bermacam-macam sih, tapi aku terlanjur memperkenalkan nama panggilanku padamu itu Michael! _Is it okay for you to call me Michael?”_ ucap Rui sembari menyambut tangan tersebut.

“ _Yes. It is okay, really.”_ Senyum lembut Hokuto terpampang di wajahnya, membuat Rui memandanginya cukup lama. Terpana.

“Oi, apa kalian sudah selesai?” Takamura membuat Rui sedikit terkejut.

“A-ah! _Yup!_ Sudah selesai kok!”

“Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya mulai saat ini, Michael,” Hokuto setengah membungkuk.

“Rui saja nih? Aku tidak?” sahut Takamura berpura-pura kesal.

Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama, lalu kegiatan pun kembali dilanjutkan. Namun, Hokuto tidak ikut kegiatan klub di hari itu. Dia harus cepat pulang berhubung sedang mengurus pindahannya.

Rui dipanggil temannya untuk kembali melanjutkan permainan.

“Kenapa kamu nyengir-nyengir seperti itu, Maita?” tanya temannya yang heran memandangi Rui yang baru saja kembali ke lapangan.

“E-eh? Aku terlihat nyengir-nyengir?” Rui ikut heran.

“Lah, wajahmu sendiri masa tidak sadar sih! Aneh deh. Jadi ada apa gerangan, hah?”

“Uh, itu…. _secret da yo!_ Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan tadi!"

Temannya pun menyerah dan mengiyakan. Mereka pergi ke tengah lapangan dan mengambil posisi masing-masing, bersiap melanjutkan permainan.

Mungkin untuk saat ini Rui tidak tahu, kalau baru saja ada sosok laki-laki yang akan mendominasi pikirannya mulai dari sekarang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rui tuh kalo ngomong bahasa inggris suka sepotong-sepotong gitu, jadi kalo pake bahasa indonesia bingung juga XD  
> jadi aku buat seadanya aja deh haha  
> Makasih udah baca sampai sini. Mohon doanya supaya aku lancar buat fic ini sampe selesai hehe~  
> Ciao!


End file.
